(1) FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to vapor generating and recovering apparatus for generating a vapor from a liquid and recovering the vapor by condensation. More particularly, this invention relates to a vapor generating and recovering apparatus for vaporizing a liquid solution in one chamber of the apparatus and condensing the vaporized solution in another chamber of the apparatus including selected overflow means between the chambers.
(2) DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
In the cleaning of hard to clean objects, boiling solutions have been utilized in the removal of undesirable matter on the objects. The cleaning of these objects, such as tools, manufactured parts, and the like, is accomplished by immersing the soiled objects into the hot, boiling solution. In many apparatuses, at least two chambers are provided for carrying out the operation, one for vaporizing the cleaning solution and the other for condensing and recovering the vaporized solution. A straight weir is generally disposed between the chambers for providing means for the overflow of condensed liquid into the vaporizing chamber.